Krillin's Ex Girlfriend
by BlizzardOfPurgatory
Summary: 18 is home alone as Krillin is out for work, when she gets an unexpected visit from her husband's ex girlfriend, who is unaware that he has recently married. The two share some wine together and discover that they get along much better than they expected. WARNING: GXG SMUT.
1. Chapter 1

It was an unbearably hot afternoon. The golden rays of the sun shone through the windows of the quaint house, and worsened the increasing humidity, second by second. 18 lay on the sofa, the leather sticking to the skin on her back. She groaned in discomfort, picking up her gym flask from her side and squirting the tepid water over her chest. Her black vest top clung to her body, and her blue denim skirt had rolled up as her legs lay spread apart over the sofa arm. The humidity curled her hair, just slightly.

The blonde squeezed her flask over her overheated body again, trying desperately to cool herself down. Suddenly, she was startled by a loud knock at the door. She gasped, her hand tensed and water dripped over her surprised face. 18 spluttered and shot up to her feet. _'Who could that be?'_ she thought, _'Krillin isn't due home for at least another five hours, and even so, he wouldn't knock on his own door.'_ She stumbled barefoot toward the door, rubbing the water from her eyes before swinging it open. The air from the swinging motion of the door created a cool breeze that felt blissful against her skin. The android was surprised to see a very pretty, blue haired woman stood on her doorstep, clutching a bottle of white wine. The woman's blue eyes widened when she saw the barely clothed 18 stood before her. "Oh, i-i'm sorry!" she chirped, "I thought that a man named Krillin lived here!". 18 narrowed her eyes.

"He does," she stated in her usual, monotone voice. "I'm his wife, my name's 18." The young woman tensed up, her cheeks flushing a delicate pink colour.

"Oh my, I'm so sorry!" she apologised, "I didn't realise that he'd married!"

"So..." 18 scanned the contours of the woman's body. She couldn't help but notice her slim waist, and her huge bust that was squeezed into a tight, pink dress. "You are...?" The blue haired woman bowed her head.

"My name is Marron," her blush deepened, "I was Krillin's g-girlfriend years ago. I haven't seen him for such a long time, I never would have showed up here if I knew that he'd married." As Marron got flustered, obviously embarrassed by her spontaneous booty call to a married man's house, 18 smirked. "I'm so sor..."

"Don't worry about it," 18 replied, taking the bottle of wine from Marron's hand. "I could do with a drink anyway." She turned to walk back into her house, turning her head to meet Marron's big, blue eyes. "You comin' then?"

"R-right!" Marron exclaimed, tentatively following 18 into the house.

The blonde grabbed two wine glasses from the cupboard, and slumped herself lazily on the sofa. Marron stood awkwardly in the doorway, and 18 slapped the leather of the sofa next to her, beckoning for the young woman to sit beside her. She carefully poured the wine, making sure to fill both glasses. "So," 18 smiled, "how did Krillin manage to land a knockout like you, huh?" Marron blushed profusely.

"O-oh, y'know," she stammered, "I'm o-obviously not at beautiful as his wife." Marron felt a lot hotter being inside with 18 then she had outside on her own. She could feel her pink dress getting tighter as the sweat on her skin dragged the fabric closer against her body. 18 noticed too. She took a long, deep gulp of her wine, and Marron mirrored her. "You seem like a really sweet girl," 18 grinned, "I'm surprised that someone like you is still needing to make booty calls, shouldn't guys be lining up to take you out?" Her android eyes glinted in the sunlight and Marron's blue hair stood up on end.

"Oh, no!" she yelled, "I wasn't here for that! J-just a catch up!" 18 laughed at the woman's obvious awkwardness regarding the situation.

"Chill out, it's fine," she giggled, obviously taking great pleasure in making the pretty girl feel uncomfortable. The android took another gulp of her wine, knowing that it wouldn't affect her in the same way that it affected Marron, but hoping that the blue-haired bombshell would copy her again. She did, almost swallowing the entirety of the wine in one. _'Probably to hide the fact that she's embarrassed,'_ 18 thought.

The two talked for an hour or so. About their lives, about their hobbies and their pasts. Before long, the two had finished the entire bottle of wine, and 18 had already produced a bottle of red wine from the wine rack in the kitchen; the two were already most of the way through the second bottle.

"I think you're soooo interesting!" Marron cooed, trying to hide her increasing drunken state, but failing. "You're like, such a cool girl, y'know!" 18 tried to hid the blush on her cheeks behind the redness already there from the boiling heat.

"Thanks," she smiled, "you're pretty cool yourself."

"I'm so happy that you and Krillin got, m-*hiccups*-married, you're like... such a cute couple." Marron's eyes had relaxed; as had her body as the alcohol began to bring out the confidence in her. "I think that you're so pretty!" she chimed.

"Well yeah, I suppose we are a good couple," 18 sighed, "but with his work as a police officer and his training, he's not really around as much as i'd like." 18 finished the last few sips of her glass of wine, and although it was slower to take effect, she was beginning to feel tipsy.

"That's such a shame!" Marron yelled, probably not realising how loud she was being. She took the wine bottle and tried to slurp up the last bit, spilling at least half a glasses worth over her chest. It immediately stained her tight, pink dress.

"Oh my god," 18 cried, "shit, that's gonna stain."

"Woooops," Marron sang. She flipped her long, blue hair over her shoulder to protect it from the red wine dripping into her cleavage. "It's ok 18, it's not wasted yet!" She took her index finger and ran it over her wet chest area, scooping up a little wine and then running the alcohol drenched finger slowly along her tongue. 18 gasped inaudibly, her body tensing up. "See 18," she laughed, running a finger across her bust again. She shot up onto her knees, closer to the blonde than she had been before. The drunk girl ran her wine ridden finger across 18's bottom lip. The android shuddered at the girl's touch. She parted her lips and licked the red wine off them.

"How drunk are you exactly?' she asked. Marron giggled..

"Sorry," she blushed, "I suppose i'm a bit of a lightweight."

"Do you want to borrow some clothes or something?" 18 eyed Marron lustfully, but kept her cool. Marron nodded willingly.

"Ok, sure!"

18 led Marron up the steep, wooden stairs, and into her and Krillin's bedroom. "Here's the closet," she pointed to a large closet with huge mirrors used as sliding doors. "Take whatever you want."

"The room is lovely!" Marron's bubbly voice made 18 feel surprisingly comfortable. She skipped towards the closet and slid the doors open, flicking through the clothes in 18's section. "This is great," she grinned, pulling out a short, black dress that 18 had only worn once for her husband, before realising that it made her look like a bit of a hussy.

"Oh yeah, sure." 18 felt the blood rushing to her face again, she ducked her head in order to try and mask it. Marron pulled her tight pink dress over her head without warning, revealing her curvaceous body, decorated with a lacy, red lingerie set. All that the android could do was stare, mouth almost agape.

"It looks like you prefer me without the dress, hmm?" Marron teased. 18 stuttered, trying to defend herself.

"N-no, sorry! I didn't mean to look, I-"

"Maybe you should change too," Marron flicked a strand of long, shiny, blue hair from infront of her face. "It's pretty hot you know." Before the blonde could respond, Marron was infront of her pulling up her vest top to reveal her bare breasts. "Wow!" she exclaimed, "I didn't realise that you weren't even wearing a..."

By now, the two women were close enough that they could feel each other's breath on their neck. For a moment, they were silent, simply staring into each other's eyes.

"Could I..." 18 began, her voice low and breathy, "could I have some more wine, Marron?" The woman ran her long finger over her barely covered chest again, soaking up what was left of the red wine that sat in neat droplets on her chest. She took another step forward, so there was barely a foot between the two of them. Raising her finger slowly, she held it up infront of 18's longing gaze, and took it to her own bottom lip, running it against the soft, pink skin. The android took another step closer, by now the contours of their bodies were pressed up against each other. Their eyes were still fixed in a battle of endurance. 18 closed the gap between them, her tongue gliding across Marron's lips to taste the last droplets of the sweet nectar that had landed them in this situation in the first place. Marron's tongue snaked out to catch the blonde's in a passionate embrace. It was all too much. Lustful arms flung around each other, grasping each other's hair. Wandering hands caressed the most intimate areas of each other's bodies. The two panted heavily as they broke the kisses momentarily for oxygen.

18 guided Marron towards the master bed, never leaving their lustful embrace. The two tumbled into the white, silk sheets. Marron's curious hand travelled down between 18's soft thighs, gaining a sharp gasp from the android. Long fingers stroked the wet, sensitive nub, instantly hitting her sweet spot. 18 let out a low, breathy moan as Marron worked in circles around the android's clit. 18 writhed beneath her, tossing her head to the side and letting heavy breathing turn into lustful moaning. "You like that?" Marron purred,

Y-yeah..." 18 breathed, interrupted by a pair of plump lips colliding with her own.

"How about something even better?" the blue haired woman asked, removing her fingers from 18's intimate area, earning herself a disappointed groan from the blonde.

Slowly, she moved herself down the bed, planting tiny kisses along 18's stomach and between her thighs. Two pairs of wide, blue eyes met as Marron ran her warm, wet tongue across 18's clit, causing her to throw her head back in pleasure. Her tongue circled all of the sensitive areas with skill and ease, darting in and out of her, giving her momentary breaks to catch her breath. 'F-fuck," 18's thighs began to tremble as Marron relentlessly pleasured her. Marron could tell that 18 was getting close, she focused all of her energy back onto the sensitive nub. "Ahh..m Marron!" she cried, "don't stop... ahh... fuck." 18 bucked her hips into Marron's face, letting out a pleasured cry and squeezing her eyes tightly shut as the climaxed under Marron's tongue.

The two breathed heavily, and in sync with each other. Marron crawled back up to the top side of the bed and gave 18 a wet kiss. "Hey, Marron..." 18 began, catching her breath and looking into the other woman's eyes. "Did you know that i'm an android?" Marron looked puzzled,

"What?" she asked, perplexed by the blonde's strange statement. "I mean, I thought your name was a little strange, but..."

"Well there's this... thing... that I can do." 18 interrupted. "Take off that lingerie," 18 demanded, Marron complied, removing the lingerie set to reveal her naked body. She pulled Marron on top of her, so she was sat on the android's lap, as 18 lay down comfortably on the quilt. 18 took one of Marron's nipples between her fingers and began to play with it, causing her to hide her blushing face behind her blue hair. She let out quiet, breathy moans. "No," 18 said, "look at me, I want to see your face when I do this." Marron looked at 18 with anticipation. Strands of her wild blonde hair were stuck to her face from the heat.

Without warning, Marron felt a strong vibration beneath her. She gasped, staring in awe at 18. Another vibration shot through her body. "18?" Marron was confused, she eyed the seductive woman below her.

"I told you, i'm an android," she smirked, "Bulma installed this for me for Krillin's birthday." She began to vibrate down below again, sending an electrical shot of lust through Marron's body. She began to slowly rock her hips against 18.

"Oh, this is amazing," she choked, trying to hold back moans. The gorgeous woman began to ride the android. Increasing her speed, her breasts bounced above 18. Marron grabbed the blonde's breasts for support, thrusting harder on top of her. 18 tried to supress the sounds of her own pleasure, as she grabbed Marron's hips to keep her rocking on her sweet spot. "18, ahhh, you're the best," Marron panted through her wild thrusts,

"This feels... ahhh!" 18 began, being cut off by sensual groans in unison. Intense vibrations rocked the both of them, and their sensitive areas slid over each other.

"Oh my..." Marron's face was flushed with lust, she grabbed 18's forearms and pinned them down at either side of her head, resting on them for support whilst pinning her down. "I'm, i'm getting close..." she purred.

"Keep going," 18 breathed. She bucked her hips up to meet Marron's messy thrusts. "I'm getting close too."

"Don't hold back, p-please 18," Marron's movements became faster, the vibrations became stronger. "I wanna hear you when you... oh my..."

"Fuck that's it, yes!" 18 cried,

"I'm... I'm..." The two of them let out moans dripping in pleasure as they rocked up against each other, riding out their orgasms. The vibrations settled down gradually and the women's breaths became lighter and more controlled. Marron rolled over beside 18 on the bed. The room was silent apart from the sounds of their ever slowing breaths. Their hands entwined together. Their bodies were hot, and stickier than before. They turned and looked into each other's eyes. "I'm even hotter now," Marron sighed, "than I was before."

"Me too," 18 agreed, "maybe, we should shower or something."


	2. Chapter 2

Ch2

18 stood in the shower. Warm water rained onto her naked body, and a sponge covered in citrus shower gel lathered sweet scented suds over her every curve. She let out a deep sigh, still trying to take in what had just happened. She closed her eyes as the room was fogged with steam from the hot water. ' _How could I have cheated on my husband?'_ she thought to herself. _'This girl, I've only known her for a few hours, and yet she makes me feel so...'_ Her train of thought was ground to a halt as she heard the bathroom door open, and dainty footsteps approach the shower.

"Hey 18," Marron's timid voice called out. 18 could feel her face flushing a deep crimson. "Can we talk?" The shower curtain separated the two as Marron hovered by 18's side, clutching her arm and biting her soft lip between her teeth.

"S-sure," 18 stammered. The water splashing delicately onto the floor below her gave off the sound of a gentle rainforest storm, so Marron had to speak a little more loudly to be heard.

"I'm sorry 18," she began, her voice almost dripping with the ambivalence of her shame and lust. "I shouldn't have started that, you're married, I should have had more respect for you." 18 was still as she listened with a shocked expression painted onto her face. "It's just that when I saw you, I couldn't describe the feeling. It was an instant attraction, i've never felt anything like that before... and when we got talking I realised that you were so cool too, and I just... I just..."

"Stop," 18 cut Marron off mid ramble. She drew back the shower curtain, revealing her dripping wet body. Her blonde hair was sticking to the sides of her face, her blue eyes were wide and lustful. Marron met her gaze, and the instant spark between the two was ignited again. "I know that feeling Marron," she began to tremble, her whole body tensing as she saw the blue haired woman stood before her, still unclothed. "I don't understand it either, but there's something about you that makes me want to..." 18 felt a warm, wetness begin to form between her legs. "F-fuck," 18 cursed under her breath. Two pairs of seductive, blue eyes were locked together, as if held there by a magnetic force. The sound of heavy, lustful breathing began to overpower the sound of the falling shower water.

Without a second of further hesitation, Marron stepped forward and wrapped her arms around the beautiful blonde, her feminine hands were tangled in the android's hair. Two tongues danced together fiercely, as if in a battle for dominance. 18 pulled Marron under the water, and her hair became a flowing, blue waterfall. The busty woman had her hands pinned to the tiled wall, as 18 let her lips travel down her neck, sucking and nipping at sensitive skin. Marron let out breathy gasps, clutching her hands into balled fists. The android's tongue ran warm and wet over Marron's nipple, circling it playfully. "Ahh," Marron let out a cute moan. 18 tightened her grasp on Marron's tiny wrists, playing with her sensitive nipple for a while longer. The android let one of Marron's wrists go, and it fell down limply by her side. The blonde let her free hand wander down between Marron's legs. She slowly rubbed the girl's sensitive clit, earning herself a sharp gasp from her sexual partner. Two fingers slid inside Marron, and pushed in as deep as they could go. "Oh my..." Marron let her mouth hang open as the fingers worked inside her, scissoring around her sweet spot. She tried to contain her noise, and she bit down on 18's shoulder gently. Marron began to lick, suck, kiss 18's soft skin; 18 moved her skilled fingers inside the blue haired woman. The two let out lustful moans and groans.

18 removed her fingers, and Marron let a confused and disappointed cry slip through her wet lips. The blonde slowly ran her tongue down the contours of the young woman's body, tasting as much of her as she could. She slinked down onto her knees, looking up at the flushed face of the woman above her. "I love your body," she purred. She took her tongue and ran it along Marron's most sensitive area. Marron gasped loudly in pleasure. "You're so," she licked again, "so delicious." Marron tangled her hands into 18s hair, and pulled her head back toward her body. The android was shocked, but not at all displeased.

"P-please, don't stop." She strained for air under the falling water. "You're d-driving me crazy 18, i'm s-so close to..." 18's face was being forcibly held to Marron's body, and her tongue worked in zig-zags over the sensitive nub. Marron's legs began to tremble, her knees threatening to buckle. "Oh, yes, yes 18!" she cried, "just like that, I'm gonna..." Marron's climax felt as if fireworks had been set off throughout her entire body. She fought to keep herself stable, her head was thrown to the side, causing strands of hair to stick to her cheeks and neck. The noise she made was maybe the most erotic thing that either of them had ever heard.

18 took a deep breath, desperately trying to regain the oxygen that she had lost. Marron fell onto the floor in an exhausted heap. The two were tangled together on the shower floor, letting the warm water rush over them as then emerged from their dazed state. Marron broke the silence first. "How do we have this totally electric chemistry straight away?" she sounded genuinely perplexed by the situation. "I've never had sex like this before, in my life." 18 couldn't help but agree, and she felt a little bit smug in her ability to make this gorgeous woman's knees buckle.

"I've never been with a woman before," 18 admitted shyly.

"Really!?" Marron almost didn't believe the blonde. "Then how are you so good at that, hmm?"

"I suppose..." 18 thought for a moment, "I just did what felt natural, and right." The two pairs of blue eyes locked again, and the now familiar spark ignited.

"I know we don't have much time," Marron's every word sounded like soft, sensual music. "But... can I do what feels natural, and right. Just one more time?" 18 nodded, feeling convulsions travelling through her system at the thought of getting to experience her own climax.

Without breaking eye contact, Marron sat 18 up, with her back against the tiles of the shower wall. She spread her legs a little, and sat herself on top of the android with one leg on either side of her. Marron began to rock herself back and forth of top of 18 once more. They leaned in for a passionate kiss, letting each other's sweet breath linger in the air for a moment before causing a collision between their tongues once more. "Ahhh," 18 let out a voiced breath as Marron's wet clit rubbed up against her own. She flung her arms around Marron's waist, letting her fingernails scratch softly along the skin on her arched back. The embrace was much more romantic this time, and rather than being clouded by pure lust, there was also a hint of desperation.

"I-I can't think about never being able to do this again..." Marron admitted, she let out a high pitched moan, quickening her pace on top of 18. The android's fingernails now dug into her skin, and her hips bucked to match Marron's speed.

"I can't either," she breathed, letting her eyes wander down Marron's body. Her breasts bounced as she rocked back and forth. She toned waist was the perfect shape for 18's arms to wrap around. She licked her bottom lip at the sensual sight before her.

"I could do this," Marron interrupted herself with a pleasured gasp, "over, and over, and over." 18 smiled at her, with a seductive raised eyebrow. She let out a vibration from between her legs, resulting in a delicious moan from the woman on top of her.

"I could do this," 18 smirked, letting off another, longer vibration. "Over, and over, and over." The feeling of the vibration sparked an animalistic lust in Marron. She increased her thrusting speed once more.

"I want you to become a mess under me, 18" she purred seductively. The words alone were nearly enough to tip the blonde over the edge. She unwillingly began to vibrate again, this time, she didn't stop. She could feel the climax building up between her legs. She moaned, gasped, clung onto Marron for dear life. "Do you like this 18?" Marron begged for approval. The android nodded with all of her force. "Tell me 18, tell me that you like it," her voice was strained by the physical exertion that she was putting herself through.

"It feels... so, so good."  
"Are you close, 18, i'm so close..."  
"Yes, yes Marron, keep going... fuck..."  
"18, i'm gonna..."

"Oh fuck...me too..." The two of them threw their heads back in ecstasy as the steamy room was filled with the echoes of their lustful, desperate climaxes. They both rode each other until every last moment of their orgasms were over. Hot, heavy breaths left consignation on the glass shower panel at their side, and the two women simply let the warm water caress their bodies for a while longer.

After the two had managed to dry themselves off and get themselves dressed again, they went back downstairs and sat on the sofa, this time with Marron lying under 18's arm, her head buried into the android's chest. "You look good in my black dress," 18 told Marron. The blue haired woman blushed,

"Thanks." The two let the memories from the day whirl through their minds like a tornado. They both wanted to speak, but neither of them knew exactly how to say what they wanted to. Marron could hear 18's quick, nervous heartbeat under her head. "He'll be home soon, won't he?" Marron sighed.

"Yup," 18 had reverted back to her default, monotone voice.

"I suppose I should be leaving then," Marron didn't try to hide the disappointment in her voice. Today had been a rollercoaster of sexual desire and fun. It was going to be a shame to leave it behind, but that was how it had to be. The blue haired woman freed herself from the blonde's embrace. She stood up, stretching her arms toward the ceiling. The tight fabric of 18's black dress clung to Marron's bountiful curves. "This is goodbye then," she smiled. 18 looked into Marron's eyes longingly, and the spark ignited once more.

"Marron, wait," 18 stood up from the sofa. She took Marron into her arms and planted a long, loving kiss on her soft lips. Marron melted into the kiss, wrapping her arms around the android in return. "Let's not make this a one time thing." 18 whispered into Marron's ear. She slipped a piece of folded paper that she had written her phone number on as Marron was changing, into Marron's delicate hand. "Call me, I'd like to see you again." Marron practically beamed with excitement.

"I sure will!" she chirped. The two gave each other one last kiss, and Marron waved as she left through the front door.

18 slumped back down on the sofa, the weather had cooled a little as it had gotten later. ' _I really hope she calls,_ ' she thought to herself.

Marron had a spring in her step as she made her way down the street, admiring the sunset sky. ' _I wonder when it would be too soon to call her again,'_ she thought. _'Maybe tomorrow, no I don't want to seem too keen do I? I suppose I could leave it for a week or so, but then what if she thinks i'm not going to call at all! I should buy a super cute outfit for the next time I visit!'_ Marron let the thoughts of her new schoolgirl-crush drift through her mind as she enjoyed the walk back home. Even though it should feel wrong for both of them, somehow it was impossible to feel that way. Neither of them completely understood it, but one thing was for certain, whatever this was, it wouldn't end here.


End file.
